Life in Water
by JeevasDemyx
Summary: Sam, Dean & Bobby are sent to Japan to investigate for a Hunters son, who believes he is a German boy from the 17th century & that he must tell a Japanese girl that he loves her. They meet Flourin & learn that love is stronger than time. CHACRACTER LIMIT!
1. Life in Water

Supernatural & Hetalia Crossover with the song Persona Alice as sung by Miku Hatsune

Title: Life in Water

Summary: Sam, Dean and Bobby are sent to Japan to investigate on behalf of a Former Hunters son, who believes he is a German boy from the 17th century and that he must tell a Japanese girl that he loves her. There they meet Flourin Lou Higurashi and the Vocaloids. They learn about him and his connection to the boy in the water that has been affecting blond haired and blue eyed boys. They learn that no matter what person you are or what things you have done, you must always care for those important to you and that love is stronger than time.

Plot: Sam and Dean are approached through Bobby about a Former Hunter's son coming back from a trip to Japan believing he is a boy from the time of the Holy Roman Empire. Sam, Dean & Bobby agree to go to Japan and find out what it is.

There they meet a boy by the name of Flourin Lou Higurashi, who was experimented on as a child and escaped, only to wind up 500 years in the past. He spent 2 years of his life there before being transported back to the present with, at the time, no memory of those 2 years.

They find out that boys with blond hair and blue eyes are being affected by a being, a German boy with blond hair and blue eyes dressed in 17th century robes, which can only be seen in water. Each boy being affected speaks of a Japanese girl with pink & silver hair and blue & gold eyes named "Nine", that they must find to tell her that they love her.

As Sam, Dean & Bobby being to investigate they meet Flourin, who at first Dean though was a girl and tried to hit on. Flourin is the creator of the Vocaloids, who are actually the other "numbered" children that were a part of the experiment that Flourin was in as a child. They died and Flourin created mechanical bodies for them thus making them into the Vocaloids.

The Vocaloids reveal what they are and what happened to them and Flourin as children. They also tell Sam, Dean & Bobby what Flourin has begun to remember from his time in the past and how he used to be a girl as a child, but because of a genetic disorder called "Genesisytosis", Flourin was changed into a boy later in life.

Flourin tells them of the memories he has gained over the years and how that he has begun to see the German boy in the water. He also reveals that he fell in love with said boy all those years ago and has been trying to find a way to contact him thus revealing how he knows that they are Hunters. Flourin also tells them that he is not completely human, that he is a "Hanyou", a half-demon.

Flourin was born 1024 years ago as a half-demon, half-human and dormant demi-goddess known as Killica Shoma Kilimichi the future leader of the Easter Lands. They were a demonic family in charge of the eastern half of Japan, known for their brutal army and feared as the most blood thirsty and powerful demonic army in history. As a newborn Killica's mother, Sanari "Sakura" Shoma, died giving birth to her, sending her father Zenzo Kilimichi into an empty insane existence not caring for anything, especially Killica. She was treated soley as a weapon, until he tried to kill her and she instead killed him out of pity and ascended the throne. She ruled for 300 years before she was killed and her mother, a former goddess turned human, moved her soul 500 years into the future to be reborn. There she was finally able to begin to grow emotionally with the birth of her little sister Tohru S. Honda. 3 weeks after her birth a group of men that their mother owed money to came to take her to the Panda Brigade a child assassination and experimentation group. She convinced them to take her instead and was transferred to the experimental level after she wouldn't follow their assassination orders. There she met Suzette, a girl from Switzerland whose father was a shoe maker. They became friends and eventually Suzette destroyed the lab where they experimented on Killica, forcing them to send them to the Ghost level, an off site experiment lab that was nicknamed that by the other children because anyone who went there, child or doctor, was never seen again. There they met the Vocaloids and a child by the name of Celci. Celci has been in the organization her entire life because her mother was a child there and her father was a doctor. They go through the events of Kagome, Kagome and Celci gets her head cut off after Suzette and Killica tried to help her escape. Her death destroys Killica and even though she and Suzette escape they are quickly recaptured and brought back to the main labs. They can finally control Killica after they, nonstop, show Killica, Celci's death for 7 days. They become terrified of Killica's power and decide to blow the organization up. Suzette breaks Killica out and gets her to safety before the building explodes. Suzette manages to push Killica out of the blast but dies in the process. Killica sits there covered in Suzette and Celci's blood for a time before sirens are heard and cause her to snap, making her run until she collapses in an ally. She opens her eyes and sees she is dressed in different clothes. Panicking she runs out into the street and checks the date on a TV and sees it is 2 years later. She then goes to a nearby orphanage to keep an eye on Tohru; she later meets 2 other girls by the names of Outani Arisa and Saki Hanajimba there as well. She is eventually adopted by a man named Cain Higurashi and he teaches her to open up and love without fear or pain. Later he is killed in a car crash in Shibuya, leaving the now named Kagome to look after his wife Asana, son Souta, and father-in-law Junta. She beings to go to school and introduces herself to Tohru. Her, Outani and Hanajimba agree to look after Tohru and protect her; Kagome also swears to never hurt her or break a promise ever again.

Although Sam, Dean and Bobby at first are alarmed that Flourin is a half-demon, they are convinced by all of Flourin's family and his story that he is not an inherently evil person. Just that he never knew anything but pain, hatred, and that he was warped into thinking that killing was all he could ever do. They are also convinced that his time spent in his second life has allowed him to be a kind being and changed him into being able to love and create rather than destroy.

As they begin to investigate the German boy, Flourin begins to realize that there are similarities to a Vocaloid song he had very recently created with Miku called Persona Alice. They then find out that the German boy is the boy that Flourin met those 2 years he was sent into the past, and that he has been trying to contact Flourin ever since they were forced apart to tell him that he loved her and not Italia.

Flourin eventually comes to realize the German boy's intentions and decides to join him. He goes to a pond in the forest behind his home and goes into the water to the boy. He drowns but not before he reveals that he is now truly happy and is finally able to be with Vetus, the German boy, after all that time of being forced to live without him, his one true mate. He dies with his hands clasped with Vetus' and with the most happy and at peace expressing on his face, that Tohru had ever seen. And they know that they can truly and finally be happy.

Sam, Dean and Bobby learn that no matter what happens and no matter what changes they will always consider each other family and never stop caring for each other. And Sam and Dean vow that they will always be brothers no matter what.

Supernatural Characters: Cannon – Sam Winchester  
>Dean Winchester<br>Bobby

OC – JizabelDemond  
>Susonna Demond<p>

Hetalia Characters: Shinseki Room  
>Prussia<br>Austria  
>Hungary<br>Italy

My Characters:  
>Killica Shoma Kilimichi aka Nine aka Kagome H. Shoma aka Flourin Lou Higurashi<p>

Other Characters: Fruits Basket – Tohru Honda  
>Arisa Outani<br>Saki Hanajimba

InuYasha – Kagome Higurashi (In name and abilities only)  
>Souta Higurashi<br>Mother Higurashi  
>Grandfather Higurashi<p>

Vocaloids – Miku Hatsune  
>Kaito<br>Meiko  
>Rin Kagamine<br>Len Kagamine  
>Gakupo<br>Luka  
>Neru<br>Nemu  
>Teto<br>Megpoid

This is a story I came up with using my character and from watching too much Supernatural and this video: {APH} Persona Alice - Holy Roman Empire {Eng Subs} as posted by SparkleSunChild I will also be making a story about HRE's perspective and thoughts from the video and the Persona ERH. Please tell me if you like this. I don't own Supernatural, Hetalia, Fruits Basket, InuYasha or the Vocaloids. But I do own the plot, the OC's Jizabel Demond & Susonna Demond, my character Flourin and his past. I will write and upload the story itself in about a week hope you enjoy for now. 


	2. Long Awaited Arrival

I don't own Supernatural, Hetalia, or Vocaloid. Just this scene and the characters! It's bright and sunny out. A black limo pulls up to a large south western estate, with over flowing flowers and trees full of fruit. A boy emerges from the limo as it pulls up to the enterance. The front of the house is supported by large cobble stone pillars and has a high arched doorway. The marble steps shine in the sunlight as if like water's surface. The boy approaches the entrance where a woman is waiting for him. The boy stops just before reaching the woman, his blond hair being tousled by a faint wind, causing it to rustle as if it were stalks of wheat leaning in the breeze. The woman hesitates and waits for her son to move into her arms, confused as to why he had stopped, her honey gold hair drifting softly as well. She gazes at her son with her sapphire eyes questioningly. The boy raises his head higher and his sky blue eyes gaze intensely at the woman. "Jizabel…?" the woman stepped closer, her heels clicking softly on the steps unsurely. The boy stares for a long time at her, many emotions flashing in his eyes… until finally… "Might you be the lady of this estate?" The woman is shocked, stunned that her son doesn't recognize her. The boy continues, "If that is true, please I beseech thee to lend me your assistance!" Much to the woman's shock his gaze intensifies, "I am in search for a girl of pink & silver hair and eyes of blue & gold. I must find her and reveal my affections to her! Please!" The woman gazes at her son for a long time, until… … …she proceeds to run inside and through salt all over the poor confused boy. There is the first chapter! A little humor at the end lolz. This is gunna be a big grouping of genres; humor, angst, romance, horror, mystery… it's no fun if it's not a mess of things! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
